1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a heat sink to a heat-generating electronic device, and particularly to a clip for readily securing a heat sink to a central processing unit (CPU).
2. The Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate a lot of heat during operation This deteriorates the operational stability of such devices, and can lead to damage. A heat sink is often attached to a surface of the electronic device for removing heat. Various clips can be used to mount the heat sink to the electronic device.
A conventional clip includes a pressing portion and a pair of legs depending from opposite ends of the pressing portion. Each leg defines an aperture for engaging with a catch formed on a retention module on which the electronic device is supported. The pressing point of the clip, which acts on the heat sink, usually does not coincide with the center of the clip. Therefore an eccentric movement may occur between the pressing point and the center of the clip. This can cause relative movement between the clip and the heat sink during normal operation of the electronic device, thereby dislodging the heat sink.
To overcome the above problem, another kind of conventional clip includes a fixing tab formed at a central portion of the clip. The fixing tab defines an aperture for receiving a catch formed at a corresponding portion of the corresponding retention module, thereby preventing the heat sink from moving. However, since the fixing tab integrally extends from the clip at a central portion thereof, the clip engages with the retention module in-cross directions. This complicates assembly and disassembly of the heat sink and electronic device.
Examples of the above conventional clips are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 85211135, 85214941 and 86213035, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,602,719 and 5,600,540.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip for readily attaching a heat sink to an electronic device, and for readily detaching the heat sink therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip for securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
In order to achieve the above objects, a clip for securing a heat sink to a heat-generating electronic device includes first and second fasteners. The first fastener includes a body, and a pair of legs depending from respective opposite ends of the body. Each leg defines an aperture for engaging with an external catch of a corresponding retention module. A central portion of the body has a stretch portion on which cutouts are defined to form a pair of fixing tabs. A pair of spring pressing portions is formed at respective opposite ends of the body. Each pressing portion has a pressing tab to be received in a corresponding slot defined in the heat sink. The second fastener has a vertical panel defining an opening adapted to receive an external clasp of the corresponding retention module. The second fastener also has a slot for receiving the fixing tabs of the first fastener therethrough. The fixing tabs are then deformed to secure the second fastener to the first fastener.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: